Docter finn's blog
by finnsfriendice12
Summary: This is act 3 of Docter horribles Sing along blog but with finn, Finn is docter horrible, Fionna is penny, Marshall lee is captain hammer, and jake is moist! Enjoy from Finnsfriendice12
1. Chapter 1: Act 3 and new beginning

**Finn's Horrible Blog**

**Finn: If you have Not seen Docter horrible sing along blog, I highly recommend you to watch it! Or get off this fanfiction!**

**Me: Who likes dr horrible? Cause I do!**

**Finn: Well we are making act 3 just for you..**

**Me: finn is dr horrible, Fionna is penny, and Marshall lee is captain Hammer.**

**Finn:Wait so i'm evil-**

**Me: no just for this story but kinda.**

**Finn: Owners are Adventure time and The people who made docter horribles sing along blog.**

**Me: Kk now me and finn present act 3!**

Random guy 1: So they say captain lee has become a crusader 'political' he's cleaning up the streets.

Random guy 2: About time.

Pans to 2 girls and a guy.

Girl 1: so they say his real life

Girl 1 2 and guy 1: SO ROMANTIC.

Girl 2: He signed this.

Fionna: So they say were have blankets and beds we can open by monday thanks to you.

Captain lee: thanks to me.

Newscast.

Newscaster's: Its the perfect story!

Newscaster guy: So they see.

Newscaster girl: A hero leading the way.

Newscaster's: hammer's call to glory!

News. girl: Lets all be out best.

News guy: Next up who's gay?

Goes back to 2 girls and guy:

Guy 1: So they say he saved her life.

Girl 1: So they say she works with the homeless and dosen't eat meat.

2 girls and guy: We have a problem with her!

Girl 2: This is his hair!

Goes to captain lee.

Captain Lee: This is so nice, i just might sleep with the same girl twice they say its better the second time they say you get to do the weird stuff.

Girl 1, 2 and guy 1 appearers: WE DO THE WEIRD STUFF!

Captain lee frowns.

Goes to fionna.

Fionna: This is perfect for me, so they say. After years of sailing say that i have finally found they bay, goes to also finn now.

Jake/moist calls finn: He's still not picking up.

Finn and fionna: Theirs no happy ending, so they say.

Finn: Well not for me anyway.

Fionna starts then finn: Should i stop pretending.

Finn: Take a chance, and find a brand new day!

Fionna: or is this a brand new day!

Girl 1,2, and guy 1: This is his dry cleaning bill FOUR SWEATER VEST!

Goes to dedication at the place.

Mayor: and in just a few moments we will reviel the statue of the man himself! Thank you thank you. Justice has a name, and that name is beides justice captain lee hammer.. ladies and gentleman your hero!

Captain lee: Thank you, thank you mayor for those kind words. I hate the homeless.

Fionna looks at him with disgrace.

Captain lee: ness that plagues our city, everbody has the basic- you know what i don't need tiny cue cards. When i fell deeply in love with my Long-term girl friend Fionna, fionna wave your hand.

Fionna waves her hand.

Captain lee: There she is, cute huh? sort of a Quiet nerdy thing, not mu usual but she turned me on to this whole homeless thing which is terrible,Fionna looks at him with more disgrace, and I realized i'm not the only hero in the room tonight, I'm not the only one who's fighting. Song starts.

Captain lee: It may not feel to classy begging just to eat, but you know who does that lassie , and she also gets a treat, so you wonder what your part is, when your homeless and depressed, well home is where the heart is so your real home is your chest! everyone's a hero in his own way, everyones got villians they must face, their not as cool as mine, but folks you know its fine to know your place! everyones a hero in their own way, in their own- I thank my girl friend Fionna, Yeah we totally had sex, she showed me Theres so many different muscles i can flex, theres the deltoids( Fionna leaves the room) of compassion, theirs the abs of being kind, its not enough to bash in heads you've got to bash in minds, everyone's a hero in there own way, everyone's got something they can do, get up get out and fly, especially that guy who smells like poo! Everyone's a hero in there own way! you and you and mostly me and you! I'm poverty's new sheriff and i'm bashing in the slums, a hero dosen't care if your a bunch of scary alcoholic Bum! Everybody! Everyone's a hero in there own way!

Chorus: Were hero's too.

Captain Lee: everyone can blaze a hero's trail!

Chorus: We're just like you!

Captain lee: Don't worry if its hard, if you not a freaken tard you will prevail!Everyones a hero in your own way. EVERYONE ONES A HERO IN THEIR-

Then someone freezes him.

Finn/ dr horrible: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at these people to bad how many she'ple show up for the slaughter, no one condemning you lined up like lemmings you lead to the water, why can't they see what I see, why can't they hear the lies. Maybe the fee's to pricy for them to realize your disguise is slipping, I think your slipping. Now that your savior is still a the grave your beginning to fear me. Like caveman fear thunder I still have to wonder can you really hear mee! I bring you pain a kind you can't suffer quietly! Fire up your brains remind you inside your rioting society is slipping everything slipping away so, GO AHEAD RUN AWAY SAY IT WAS HORRIBLE! SPREAD THE WORD TELL A FRIEND, TELL THEM THE TALE, DO A PIC DO A BLOG! HEROS ARE OVER WITH! LOOK AT HIM NOT A WORD HAMMER MEET NAIL! THEN I GET EVERYTHING I EVER, ALL THE FAME, ALL THE CASH, and social change, ANARCHY THAT I RUN! ITS DOCTER HORRIBLES TURN! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE NEED TO LEARN! THIS WORLD IS GOING TO BURRN! BURRN! Yeah its 2 right ' H O R R" RIGHT!BURRN! No sign of fionna good I would give anything not to have her see! Its gonna be bloody head up finn buddy, fionna is behind chairs and says finn?, No time for mercy, here goes no mercy!( An this is the real ending then my ending) Fionna gets up from the chairs) Finn see's his freeze ray turn off.

Finn: Thats not a good sound.

Captain lee punches him in the face, then picks up the death ray and aims it at Finn.

Captain Lee: WAY! A death ray, looks like docter horrible is Moving up, lets see if This one works any better than the other ones.

Finn: Don't-

Captain lee: I have no time for your warning, you give my regards to gob, or Whoever has it but in globworld!

Suddenly the Death ray explodes.

Captain lee: Owe! I'm in pain! I think this is what pain feels like, oh mama! Someone Maternal! Get out of my way as he runs out the door.

Finn looks around and fixes his goggles, But then he see's someonne who he didn't want to die.

Fionna has shards of It in her chest.

Finn: Fionna! F-f-fiona!

Fionna: Finn is that you?

Finn: Fionna. As finn reaches for the spiked things.

Fionna: Don't, captain lee will save us.

Finn's song:

Finn: here lies everything, a whole world I wanted at my feet! My victories complete! So hail to the king….

Chorus: Everything you ever..

Finn: Arise and sing! He picks up fionna, and starts singing, So your worlds benign so you think justice has a voice! And we are have a choice! But now your world is mine! Starts to go over everything that happened, then shows Finn putting on the red cloak, now the nightmares real! Now dr horrible's here! To make you quake with fear! To make the whole world kneel! And I won't feel….. A thing.

Fake ending beginning now:

Instead Someone else dies.

Fionna: Finn you ok! Finn has a piece of the death ray in his leg.

Finn: Fionna, are you ok?

Fionna: Finn, what happened?

Finn: Fionna, I'm sorry but I'm I'm evil.

Fionna: But that dosen't mean I can't change you.

Finn: What do you mean, the ElE has to have a sacrifice, and I guess that would be me.

Fionna: Finn no!

Finn: Fionna, I have to.

Fionna: We can I Don't know, fake kill you then change your identity!

But someone was behind them, no not Captain lee but Dead bowie, one of the ELE members.

DB: So it looks like You won't be joining the ELE Docter Horrible, cause you have to die.

Fionna: NO!

Db: I'm sorry miss fionna, but He has to.

Finn: Fionna its true, I have to die.

Fionna decides that it's time to let go, she leans in and kisses him But after 5 minutes DB takes finn outside.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Me:So you people like it?**

**Finn: So now I am going to die in your version?**

**Me: You don't know that.**

**Finn: Anyways yeah guys if you have no seen docter horrible sing along blog,-**

**Me: GET OFF MY FANFICTION AND GO WATCH IT!**

**Finn: Ok were outyses!**

**Me: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2:act 1 part 1

**Docter horrible part 1 act 1!**

**Me: That's the plan rule the-**

**Finn:STOP SINGING YOUR SPOIL IT!**

**Me: Ok, but we are now making Part 1!**

**Finn: Yep, now we get to kill joseph here if you don't do reviews, while pulling out a 45.**

**Me: oh contraire! As I pull out a m4.**

**Finn: Oh you won this time.**

**Me: Owners are docter horrible people and adventure time!**

Act 1!

Finn: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, hahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, well you know that's coming along, people really don't pay any attention to the laugh, do you think bad horse worked on his whinny, his terrible death winny, anyway Email( Made up From me or dc horrible owners) 2sly4you wirtes, hey genious-, wow sarcasm, where is that battle you promised, I waited at Dudley park for, ok dude dude, you are not my nemesis, my nemesis is, is captain Hammer! Yes The captain hammer, also my application for the ElE is strong, Got it signed from the deputy mayor, that's gotta have some weight, Ok lets see Johnny snow,( AN You know what skipping some, to the song) ok your always say you will show her the way and show her you are a true villain, who is this her, and does she even know you-

Song begins.

Finn: Laundry day see yah their under things, tumbling, wanna say love your hair, here I go, mumbling, with my freeze way I will stop, as he walks over and tries to talk to her) the world, with my freeze way I will find the time to tell the world, How yah make, make me feel, whats the phrase, Like a fool, Kinda sick, special needs, anyways, with my freeze way I wil stop the pain, its not a death way or an ice beam that's all Johnny snow, I just want time to let you know that I'm that guy who makes thing real, the feelings you don't dare to feel, I'll bend the world to our will, and will make time stand still-lll, that's the plan rule the world, you and me and day, "love your hair"

Fionna: What?

Finn: I mean I love the air huh. Anyway with my freeze-

Jake: Hey doc.

Finn: Jake/ moist my evil Moist buddy, whats going on?

Jake: Life of crime, got your mail.

Finn: Wait I thought you were going on a double date with that girl cake and rain?

Jake: Yeah I thought I was suppose to end up with rain.

Finn: I hear yah. I saw fionna today.

Jake: you talk to her?

Finn: So close, a few weeks away from talking. Wait look, I got a letter from bad horse!

Jake: Wait bad horse, he rules the clan with an iron hoof are you sure you want to-

3 music guys come out.

M1: Bad horse.

M2 joins in then m3: Bad horse.

All musicians: He rides across the nation, the thyroid breed of sins, he got the application that you just sent in, it needs evaluation, so let the games begin, a heinous crime, a show of force, a murder would be nice of course, bad horse bad horse bad horse, he's bad, the Evil League of evil, is watching so beware the grade you will receive will be the last we sware, so make the bad horse gleeful or he'll make you his mare, your saddled up, theres no recourse, from bad horse.

Jake: Well its not a no.

Finn: No its way better, you know that wonderfulmean, I need for the freeze way, well its being shipped today.

Jake: Armored car?

Finn: Currier van, taking candy from a baby.

Jake: You need anything dampened or made soggy?

Finn: Thanks but the league is watching. I have to do it on my own.

Fionnas song.

Fionna: Would you Lend a caring hand, to shealter those who need it, only need to sign your name, don't even need to read it, how bout you no?

Finn comes out and puts a tracking device on his phone so that he could control the car.

Fionna: Would you lend a-

Finn: AHHH ah hoii, what do you want?

Fionna: oh wait I know you.

Finn: Oh cool you know me, I mean yeah you do.

Fionna: I'm fionna, while she pulls her hand out,ahh what are you doing?

Finn: oh texting I would stop but its important.

Fionna: Could you spear a moment?

Finn:Oh sure, go.

Fionna: Ok There is a Building that they are going to demolish but if we get enough signatures-

Finn: Signatures, I'm sorry go on.

Fionna: Ok if we get enough signatures then we can devote it to the homeless so we can get them off the streets, give them 200 beds, so they could find jobs, but rocket packs and go to the moon? You really don't care about the homeless do you?

Finn: Oh yes I do. I would love to sign it.

Fionna: Ok, as she hands him the thing.

Finn: Sorry I come on strong.

Fionna: Well you signed, but he was looking away again, well I'll just see you there.

Finn: No I will, huh? A mans gotta do what a mans gotta a dude, don't plan a plan if you can't follow through( As he goes into his white cloak) , all that matters taking matters into your own hands, shown I'll control everything, your wish is my com-.

Captain lee goes onto the van.

Captain lee: Stand back everyone nothing here to see, just in to the danger in the middle of it me, yes captain lee's here hair blowing in the wind, the day needs my expertise , A mans gotta do what a mans gotta do, seems destiny ends with me saving you, the only doom's that's blooming is you loving me today, so I'll leave you this second to catch your breath( He throws fionna in the garbage). The car comes but finn stops it with his phone and captain hammer says he did.

Finn: You idiot!

Captain lee: Docter horrible I should have known you were up to this.

Finn: You almost killed her!

Captain lee: I remember it differently.

Finn: Is she alr-

Captain lee: Its curtains for you dr horrible, lacy gently wafting curtins.

Finn: Whau?


	3. Chapter 3: Act 3 continues

**Docter horrible act three continues!**

**Me: I'm being a prick, I am skipping around.**

**Finn: Yeah you're a dick man, Look at the children viewers!**

**Me: well at least I can control your script.**

**Finn: Oh contraire, as he takes the script I was writing.**

**Me: Oh tussah but that ones a fake.**

**Finn: Double tussah, also Adventure time and docter horrible creators own this, Joe owns nothing!**

**Me: Triple Tussah.**

**Finn's Pov:**

**Fionna I layed there on the ground, wishing my best friend didn't have to die, but then I Heard a gunshot, then I knew it was over.**

**Db: ok dr horrible, placing one dud in the revolver, if you get the dud, you live, you have to shot it in your stomach. Or I have to shoot it 20 feet away.**

**Finn: Yeah I know.**

**Dead bowie backs up and Spins the revolver chamber then fires.**

**Finn: Oh gob! Then falls to the ground, but the bullet wasn't a bullet, it was the dud!**

**Fionna: FINN!**

**Db: I am sorry fionna, but there is nothing we can do.**

**Fionna: I know.**

**2 Years Later, fionna tries out for the ELE, but she doesn't know that finn, is not dead, but captain hammer died instead, because he got a shard in his stomach.**

**Fionna finally Gets into the ElE, but she see's dr Horrible but doesn't recognize him yet.**

**Bad horse does a neigh.**

**Db: welcome to the Evil league of Evil Witch stalker/ Fionna( yeah that's her name), also dr terrible will fill you in.**

**Dr horrible/ Terrible: Ok Witch stalker hears whats going on.**

**After the meeting ended Dr Terrible and stalker went out to get a coffee.**

**Dr horrible: So Witch Stalker or should I say fionna-**

**Fionna: How do you know who I am.**

**Dr horrible: Well fionna, I was 'dead' for two years, so I should know.**

**Fionna: What do you mean, finn is dead, I saw the gunshot in his stomach!**

**Finn takes off his goggles, but instead of a kiss or anything, he gets slapped.**

**Finn: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! What was that for?**

**Fionna: For faking your own death.**

**Finn: I thought they told you I was alive, the deal was I had 6 bullets in the revolver, I got lucky, it was a dud!**

**Fionna: Ok, but why did bad Horse accept me?**

**Finn: Fionna, because I had him accept you.**

**Fionna: Really why?**

**Finn: so I could do this, he leans in and kisses fionna passionately, after five minutes of kissing fionna broke the kiss.**

**Finn: Whats wrong?**

**Fionna: I just think,that we should…. She other people.**

**Finn: Whats wrong fionna?**

**Fionna: I don't know.**

**Finn: Ok I'll go, I know when I'm not wanted.**

**Fionna: Finn I didn't mean that.**

**Finn: THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN!**

**Fionna: Its just that I'm still in love with captain lee( He has not died yet).**

**Finn: Fionna, why?**

**Fionna: Well he saved me.**

**Finn: Fionna can I tell you something.**

**Fionna: What?**

**Finn: Well, the day I that happened captain lee didn't save you, I did.**

**Fionna: How?**

**Finn: Well when I was getting the stuff for my freeze ray, I used my phone, and took control of the car, but then when captain lee showed up..**

**Flashback:  
Captain lee: The day needs my saving expertise,then he smashes the controls. End of the small flash back:**

**Fionna: You mean, he almost killed me?**

**Finn: Yes, hey I better be going know fionna, I know it won't work out.**

**Fionna: Finn please don't go, I need you.**

**But finn was already out the door, but he heard the last words and stepped back in.**

**Finn: What do you mean you need me?**

**Fionna: Finn, I li-li-love you.**

**Finn felt a small tear in his heart and walked away, then fionna started crying.**

**At finn's house.**

**Jake: Finn? You ok in there?**

**Finn: What is it jake?**

**Jake: Well you have gotten like 1 million voicemails on your phone from fionna, And I knew you would want to answer them but…**

**Finn: What?**

**Jake: You said you were over her.**

**Finn: I know what I said.**

**Fionna walks to finn's new house and knocks on the door.**

**Fionna then knockes on the door.**

**Jake: Hello?**

**Fionna: Hey jake is Finn their?**

**Finn: Tell her to get OUT!**

**Jake: Come on man don't be rude to ladies.**

**Fionna: Can I come in?**

**Jake: Sure, but finn is dealing with some pretty heavy emotional stuff right now, so best to leave him be.**

**Fionna: Oh I know how to get him.**

**Finn: Jake I'm coming out to get something to eat.**

**Finn walks out and skips fionna, but fionna takes the key to his room.**

**Fionna then walks into his room and then finn.**

**Finn then lies on his bed.**

**But what finn didn't notice is that fionna locked the door and hid the key.**

**Fionna: Hey finn.**

**Finn:WHAAAAAAA? HOW DID YOU?**

**Fionna: Can we please talk.**

**Finn: What is there to talk about, the answer is plain to see, you don't love me.**

**Fionna: Finn of course I love you.**

**Lee's Pov:**

**Captain lee had been a little injured but now he was looking through finns window when he saw her.**

**Captain lee: FIONNA! Alright man it's time to rescue my girl friend then kill docter horrible, we clear.**

**The Swat team muttered in Agreement.**

**Captain lee: Ok lets move out!**

Back to finns window.

Finn then dealt with emotional stuff again, and finds himself kissing fionna.

Finn is about to get in bed, but hears a huge sound.

Finn: FIONNA GET DO-, but that was all he could say before getting knocked out.

Fionna: Finn!

Captain lee: Good work people now lets bring dr horrible to justice for kidnapping my girl friend!

Fionna: Get away from me Lee!

Captain lee: What? Why, aren't we boyfriend and girl friend, you know the long time realtion ship.

Fionna: Yeah but not with you but with fi- Dr horrible!

Captain lee: Wait, finn?

Fionna: No docter Horrible!

Captain lee: You guys got that, finn is Docter Horrible!

Armed guard 1: yeah we got it in the cam.

Jake comes out with a colt, suppressed and hides behind the demolished wall.

Finn awakes and punches lee in the face but meets armed guards pointing guns at him.

Finn: Well I guess I shop be-NOW JAKE.

Jake shots them all with knock out/ horse tranquilizer, and knocks them all out but captain lee kidnaps fionna.

Finn: NO FIONNA!

Fionna: FINN!

Finn pulls out his miniature hand freeze way and death starts running for fionna.

Captain lee: Oh no you don't!

Finn blocks the trash cans and shots him with the freeze ray paralyzing him.

Fionna: Finn, said while sobbing in his shirt.

Finn: Don't worry fionna, I got you.

Fionna: Finn, can I please ask you something.

Finn: Anything dear.

Fionna: Can we please move, it has to many bad memories, and I just want to forget them.

Finn: Anything for you my dear fionna.

**Me: Got to go to bed now, so This is the second last chapter of act 3, then begins act 4, the argument with bad horse.**

**Finn: Goodnight guys!**

**Me: Goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2**

**Me: It was weird-**

**Finn: JOSEPH DO YOU WANT ME TO FREEZE YOU!**

**Me: How?**

**Finn: let me get my freeze ray!**

**Me: Oh cr-**

**Finn: We own nothing, Owners are the people who made adventure time and doctor horrible owners.**

**Me: Kk lets start!**

Finn's Pov:

Fionna: Thank you lee man, I don't think I can, explain how important it is( as captain lee was banging Finns head on the van) that you stopped the van, I would be crushed, I be splattered to debris, thank you sir for saving me.

Captain lee: Don't worry about it. A mans gotta do what a mans gotta do.

As fionna was singing the same time also finn: You came from above.

Finn: Are you kidding?

Captain lee: Seems destiny ends with me saving you.

Finn: What heist were you watching? ( both of them are talking at pretty much that same time also almost everyone is during this song and the next!)

Fionna: I wonder what your captain of.

Finn: Stop looking at her like that!

Captain lee: When you're the best.

Finn: Did you notice that he threw you in the garbage.

Fionna: My heart is beating like a drum.

Captain lee: His butt needs kicking some ticking bomb to defuse.

Finn: I stopped the van, the remote control was in my hand.

Captain lee and fionna get closer.

Captain lee: The only doom that's looming.

Fionna: assuming I'm not-

Captain lee and fionna: Loving you to death.

As finn sings: Whatever.

Fionna And captain lee: So please give me a second to catch my breath.

Finn walks away and says: Balls.

**Act 2 begins:**

Finn looks at his screen during his blog, open mouthed, and isn't moving then his song starts.

Finn: Any dolt with half a brain, As he walks to where fionna and captain Lee are having a date, could see the human( Yes all characters all humanized) kind has gone insane, a point where I'll believe if I accept the status quo, if I throw poison in the water main, listen close to everybody's heart, and hear that breaking sound-ound, hopes and dreams are shattering apart and crashing into the ground, I cannot believe my eyes, in the world filled with filth and lies, as he watches them on their date, But its plain to see! Evil inside of me is on the rise.

Fionnas pov, still in the song:

Fionna: Look around were living with the lost and found, just when you think you almost drowned you find yourself atop the ground, and you believe there's good in everybodys heart, keep it safe and sound-ound, with hope you can do your part to turn a life around, as Finn switches into be cook to spy on them, I cannot believe my eyes, is the world finally growing wide, cause it seems to me! Some kind of harmony is on the rise.

At the park

Fionna: take it slow-

Through fionna cannot hear Finn, he is also singing.

Finn: Anyone with half a brain.

Fionna: He looks at me and seems to know, the the things that I'm afraid to show, and suddenly I feel this glow, and I believe there's good in everybody's heart keep it safe and sound-ound, with hope you could do your part, to turn a life around.

Finn: Could spend there who life howling in pain. Cause the dark is everywhere, and Fionna doesn't seem to care that soon the dark in me is all that will remain, listen close to everybody heart, and hear the breaking sound-ound, hopes and dreams are shattering apart and crashing to the ground.

Finn and fionna: I cannot believe my eyes! How the worlds- the songs break apart.

(Finn and fionna sing at the same time for the whole song pretty much) also it is between a brick wall for this part, literally.

Finn:Filled with filth and lies.

Fionna: How the world finally growing eise.

Finn: But its plain to see!

Fionna: And its plain to see.

Finn: evil inside of me is on the rise-ise.

Fionna: rapture inside of me, is on the rise-ise.

End of the song.

It goes to laundry place.

Fionna: it is so dumb how we have been coming here and never spoke.

Finn: I know,all those months doing a stunningly boring chore.

Fionna: I'm a fan of laundry.

Finn: Psyche** I** love it!

Fionna: The smell of fabric softener.

Finn: Mhm!

Fionna: The feel of warm clothes in your hands.

Finn: So good, hey this is weird( at the park fionna and lee were having frozen yogurt), I ordered one frozen yogurt, and they gave me two?you don't happen to like frozen yogurt do you?

Fionna: I love it.

Finn: You're kidding what a crazy random happenstance, here!

Fionna: Thank you!

Finn: so how was your weekend? Did you spend the whole time hunting wild signatures?

Fionna: um, Actually I went on a date.

Finn: Mathematical how was that?

Fionna: unexpected, He's a really cute guy, and at first I thought he was kind of cheesy-

Finn: Trust your instincts.

Fionna: But he turned out to be a really cool and sweet guy, sometimes people are layered like that.

Finn: and sometimes there's even a third and deeper layer, that's just like the top surface.

Fionna: Whaaat?

Finn: Like with pie, so are you ging to see him again?

Fiona: I think I will, uh Finn you are driving your spork into your leg?

Finn: I know hilarious! Hahahaha.

Goes to Finn's blog.

Finn: Alright my friends, this is my freeze ray, and with the addition of the wonderfulneiom, I say it was More successful that I got it, but less that I introduced the girl of my dreams to my arch nemesis, and his probably taking her out on dates, where there probably French kiss or something, right freeze ray! So as of tonight I am in the evil league of evil if all goes to the plan which it will because I got a Phd in horribleness! See you at the aftermath! Peace, but not literally.

The aftermath.

Finn: Uh the freeze ray needs some work, also I need to be a little more careful about what I say on this blog, it seems captain lee and the LOOPD was waiting for me. Captain lee threw a car at my head, but no worries, I go- oh wait, finn takes out his phone.

Musicians: He saw the operation you tried to pull today, but your humiliation still means he's still worlds neigh, so now assassination is just the only way, there will be blood it might be yours so go kill someone signed badhorse.

End of Part 2

**Me: Well this is the actual almost last chapter, next will be continuation of act 4/ my ending, and then chapter 6 will be last, also after that, for who ever reads this will figure out my next fanfiction, it is humanized, but zombies are everywhere, besides at the safe area, where finn leaves because he finds fionna kissing marshall, but he will be picked up by the army, only just to save his friends, so you like it?**

**Finn: I don't know man, I mean I can deal with being dr horrible, but in a zombie Invasion, I don't know.**

**Me: Do it or else!**

**Finn: or else what?**

**Me: or I'll change your script to liking or loving captain lee!**

**Finn: Oh crap!**


	5. Chapter 5: Act 2 and 4

**Act 2 part 2 and Ending of act 4**

**Me: It's a brand new day!**

**Finn: Joseph will you ever stop singing?**

**Me: I think not!**

**Finn: Joe Just write the fanfictions.**

**Me: ok**

**Finn: owners are adventure time creators and Dr horrible sing along blog creators.**

**Me: Last chapter, no rules babe!**

**Finn: Yep but don't steal joe's fanfictions, you can use stuff, but we are kind of giving you permission to continue the other fanfictions, just Pm or ask in reviews.**

**Me: Yep, to the story!**

Goes to Jake And finn talking.

Finn: Would you do it? To get into the ElE?

Jake: Look at me man, I'm jake/Moist, I'm Not ELE material. You have enough skill to get in the Henchman's Evil League of evil.

Finn: I'm not a henchman, I'm docter horrible, I have a PHD in horribleness.

Jake: Is that your new Catchphrase?

Finn: I deserve to get in you know I do, but killing?

Jake: Cake says she knows a kid who is a prince, it would be big.

Finn: I'm not gonna kill a kid.

Jake: Kill his mother?

Finn: Do I even know you?

Goes to finn and fionna The laundry mat.

Finn: I just think I'm really qualified for this job but I can't get my arms around it.

Fionna: I'm sure you will.

Finn: I want to be an achiever, like bad horse.

Fionna: The thyroid breed of sins?!

Finn: I meant billy.

Fionna: Don't worry I'm sure you will get the job, I have been turned down sometimes, even fired.

Finn: I can't imagine anyone firing you.

Fionna: Neither could I, now I can See it very well, but you know everything happens-

Finn: Don't say for a reason.

Fionna: No I was saying everything happens.

Finn: Not to me.

Another song:

Fionna: here's a story of a girl, who grew up lost and lonely, thinking love was fairy tale and trouble was made only for me. Even in the darkness any color can be found, and every day of rain brings water flowing to things growing in the ground. Grief replaced with pity for a city barely coping ( as they walk to a bench), Dreams are easy to achieve if hope is all I'm hoping to be, Anytime your hurt theirs someone who's had it worst around. And any type of rain will keep you growing seeds sowing in the ground, So keep your head up Finn buddy, Song stops, Their about to kiss but fionna says: That's What captain lee always says.

Finn: Oh yeah, so how is chessy on the outside?

Fionna: He's fine, I wonder what you'd think about him, he said he'll come by later.

Finn: Here?

Fionna: Yeah.

Finn: Oh look at my wrist I got to go.

Fionna: What about your clothes!?

Finn: I don't want them anymore see ya-

Finn bumps into Captain lee.

Captain lee: Hey pardon.

Finn: Pardon.

Captain lee: oh finn the Laundry buddy, Well its very nice to meet you, While he shakes his hand.

Finn: were meeting now for the first time.

Captain lee: you look Horribly( Hint hint) familiar. Have I seen you at the gym.

Finn: Just one of those faces I guess.

Captain lee: Have I seen you at the gym?

Finn: At the gym.

Captain lee: Wait I don't go to the gym, I'm just naturally like this, anyway, who wants to know what the mayor is doing behind closed doors? He is signing off a certain building for a caring hands group.

Fionna: Oh my glob!

Captain lee: Yep apparently the only signature he needed was my fist, but with a pen in it.

Fionna: Thank you! Thank you.

As she kisses Captain lee, also the laundry goes off.

Fionna: Oh I gotta get that.

Finn: Well it was nice meeting you.

Captain lee: It was nice meeting you to Doctor. You got a little crush don't you Doc.? Well that's going to make this hard to hear, See later I'm going to show little Fionna My place, show her the Command center, the hammer cycle, maybe even the ham-jet, You think she likes me now, I'm going to show Fionna the time of her life, and its all because you want her, and I get what you want. Because she's with captain hammer, these, He walks away, the Hammer is my prick. Fionna walks over and says bye kissing Captain lee.

Finn's song Start.

Finn looks Their with a big evil grin on his face.

Finn: This appeared as a moral dilemma, cause at first it was weird through I swore to eliminate the worse of the plague that devoured humanity, It's true I was vague on the " how" so how can it be you Have shown me the light, and walks over to Captain lee and fionna and they can't hear him. It's a brand new day and the sun is high, all the birds are singing that your gonna die, through I hesitate it now I wonder why it's a brand new day.

Then it shows finn Using fake piano. The goes into flashback.

Finn: All the times you beat me unconscious, I forgive. All the Crimes incomplete, listen honestly I'll live, mr. cool, mr. right, mr. know-it-all is through and the futures so bright and I owe it all to you, who show me the light.

Back to regular time.

Finn: it's a brand new me, I've got no remorse, now the waters rising but I know the course.

As he Throws the Small arrows in the target.

Finn: I'm gonna rock the world, gonna show bad horse it's a brand new fday, goes into lighter music, and Fionna will see the evil me not a joke, not a fool, not a failure, and she may cry but if tears will dry when I hand her the key to my shinny new AAA.

Goes to finn being tall, in his mind.

Finn: it's a brand new day yeah the sun is high, all the angles singing that your gonna die! Go ahead laugh yeah I'm a funny guy! TELL EVERYONE GOODBYE-BYE! It's a brand new day

As he flattens Captain lee:

Au: Ok people just to say, I am not going to copy the exact words and lines From the people Who made this, so yeah, now back to the story!

Act 4: Bad Horse's Argument:

Bad Horse does a neigh.

Db: You are not allowed to leave the ELE, doctor Horrible! You to Witch Stalker!

Finn: Why!?

Db: Because, we can't just let you out, You know all of our plans, It's either you stay or die!

Captain lee shows up with the HLH.

Captain lee: Either way Docter you will die! Unless you hand over Fionna.

Fionna: Ok i-

Finn starts muttering.

Finn: Everythings slipping away so( just to say No one has weapons right now besides Docter/Finn.) GO AHEAD RUN AWAY SAY IT WAS HORRIBE( As he freezes captain lee and the HLH).

Finn: Fionna please don't leave me.

Fionna: I have to finn, he will just kill you.

Db: Finn Run.

Finn: No! I will not leave without fionna!

Fionna: finn please-

Captain lee breaks out.

Finn: Fionna, I love you.

Finn walks away.

Finn's Pov:

Finn: Now the nightmares Real, now my life end is near, So I must fight with fear! To get my Fionna back.( Song made up but Influenced by the last song.)

Fionna's Pov:

Captain lee takes fionna back to his place to talk.

Fionna then starts to cry.

Captain lee: Oh forget about him, remember us?

Fionna: I don't want an us, I want my Boyfriend.

Captain lee: Yeah I'm right here.

Fionna: Never mind, I'm going to my house.

Captain lee: Before you go, will you marry me?

Fionna: Oh Heck no!

Captain lee: Oh heck yes, you are going to marry me.

Fionna: Give me one reason.

Captain lee: if you don't I will hunt your finn, down and kill him myself.

Finn's Pov:

Finn Hit the Table 20 times over because the girl of his dreams was marrying this Prick.

Finn: JAKE!

Jake: Finn whats wrong buddy!?

Finn: It's the girl of my dreams, I can't believe she's marrying him!

Jake: Do you want me to get Cake to-

Finn: No! I've got to do this.

Finn: a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do, Don't steal my girl if you can't follow through, the only love this I'm with is my gal fionna, so I'll take down the hammer to get my girl.

Fionna's Pov:

Fionna: oh finn, i-i-i-I wish I could be with you instead of Captain lee.

Wedding starts.

Priest: is there anyone Who Shall say for them not to be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace.

Finn freezes captain hammer.

Finn: I do!

But suddenly He is surrounded by a swat team.

Finn only stand their Smiling.

Finn Then pulls out two auto-matic death rays.

Finn: put down your weapons or I'll kill the hero!

The swat team puts there weapons down,

Finn then shoots them all with trancrlizzar.

Finn: Fionna, please I need you.

Fionna eye's were Green instead of Blue.

Fionna: I do love LEE!

Finn: FIONNA! Please!

Priest: Wait Dr Horrible? Is that your gf?

Finn: She was.

Priest: Well I might be able to fix her.

Finn: How?!

Priest: Well its going to take a lot of love.

**Me: Don't deny The fanfictions I make, or finn will free-**

**Finn: No talking! Now fionna lets.**

**5 hours later.**

**Me: what happened?**

**Finn: oh yeah. Its freezing time!**

**Me: NOOOOOOO!**

**Finn: we own nothing but they do, goodnight! Also 2****nd**** last chapter, I told you there would be 6 chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6:the priest lies

**The Priest lies.**

**Me: So sorry guys, I was planning on a SNEAK PEEK FOR SIMON'S DAUGHTER, STILL WORKING on it!**

**Finn: Also we forgot to do the disclaimer for adventure time, Sarah's love interest, adventure time owns everything!**

**Me: Ok finn lets go for a car ride, you to fionna!**

**I drive 5000 miles out.**

**Me: Were here.**

**Finn: Wait, wh-**

**Me: To the story!**

Finn's Pov:

Priest: for lee that is!

The priest pulls out a glock.

Finn: Fionna, please I love you.

Fionna punches the priest in the face.

Fionna: You do?

Finn: Of course I have.

Fionna: But what about captain lee, it needs to be like this.

Fionna goes over, and gets captain lee and gets married.

THE END

Not!

3 years later.

Finn moves to Ooo's capital.

Finn: Oh glob fionna, why!

Finn pulls out a 44. To his neck.

Finn: Please, why, gob.

Fionna's pov:

Captain lee: You are going to do it with me fionna, if you like it or not.

Fionna: I don't love you lee.

Lee: Oh well then, I'll make you!

Finn walks to the house where they are to see fionna knocked out.

Finn: Why do I c-FIONNA!

Captain lee: Not a step closer!

Captain lee comes out with a shotgun.

Finn: What did you do to her!

Lee: You will soon find o-

Fionna knocks out lee.

Fionna: Finn!

Fionna said with tears in her eyes.

Finn: What? What do you want, to break my heart again!

Fionna starts to cry.

Finn: See if I care, I'm going home.

But before finn goes home.

Fionna comes up and kisses him.

Finn: Why! Why did you do that fionna, you broke my heart once, not anymore.

Fionna: w-please, finn do something for me!

Finn: WHAT!

Fionna: Shoot lee.

Finn: Why should I?

Fionna: Please finn, he tortures me.

Finn agrees and shoots lee in the leg.

Fionna: Please finn, stay with me.

Finn pulls out his wallet.

Finn: where are weing going to go?Aaa city?

Fionna: You mean, you wanted to move away all those years ago!?

Finn: Of course I did, but not without you.

Fionna: oh finn, I love you.

1 day later fionna divorces lee, the next day finn proposes to fionna.

Fionna: Of course I will!

And they lived happily ever, ok lets just say they lived in peace, for now!

Epilogue:

Finn and fionna have a baby.

Lee is planning on taking fionna back, but not until he meets a girl who is just like him.

**Me: well guys I guess that-**

**Finn: Yes he is dead, finally we are back! Now we control it.**

**Me: yeah I tricked you!**

**Finn: Wait? How?**

**Me:Whatever! Anyways AT owns everything, also sorry for a short chapter, I just wanted to make it short and sweet.**

**Fionna: Bye! Now since he is here, lets kill him!**


End file.
